. . . .
" . . . ." is the twenty-eighth video in the EverymanHYBRID series and the fourth of the "hidden" videos. Like the rest of the videos, it is composed of a series of random clips in no particular order. Unlike the rest of the "hidden" videos, this one features text. YouTube Description No description available. Transcript [The first fifteen seconds of the video is reminescent of the beginning of a sing-along. White text that says ''"sing along" flashes onto the black screen as Animal Collective's song "Who Could Win A Rabbit?" begins playing. A second "sing" slides down the screen and "sing along rabbits" ''slides across from left to right.] small rabbit hopping along a path at night. [The screen counts down from ''"3." ''to ''"1."]'' underwater shot with a bright light similar to the ones in [[.-]. There is white overlayed text with a purple shadow that reads, "wait for it."]'' ''["Begin"'' blinks on the black screen twice. The music ends abruptly in the middle of the first verse.]'' shot of three people underwater. Two of them grab the figure closest to the surface and push him down while he struggles. man in black t-shirt walks in front of the camera. Their stature is similar to that of Evan, but it is too dark to be certain. There is heavy breathing from the camera operator. to Evan sitting the corner of a white room. He looks up as the light starts flickering. to the man in black t-shirt and heavy breathing. He stops walking and starts to turn toward the camera as the cameraman's breathing gets louder. view out the window of a car at night with lights on the side of a road. view out the window of a car, but in the daytime. In the sideview mirror, you can see [[Jeff] wearing the shirt he wore in ''A Day in the Life. They drive past trees and an AVAILABLE real estate sign. The background audio is soft static.]'' [A different view out the window of a car in the daytime. There is a low stone wall lining the side of the road and nice view of hills similar to some of the audioless shots in Centralia. It appears to be early fall.] clip of an unidentifiable woman in a car at dusk. There are streetlights visible from the car windows. Woman: (unintelligible) It's recording (or possibly reporting). camera pans towards the backseat, then down as the camera is shut off. [Footage from VID00006.MP4. Alex is reaching for the bottle of isopropyl alcohol for his Rake-inflicted scratches.] clip of Jeff's hand holding Jessa's necklace. This seems to be unseen footage from from Centralia. Vince: Find what? [The basement from Upper Body and Arms with the lights are out.' A flashlight beam is pointing at figure wearing black t-shirt and hood in corner of the room, possibly the same guy wearing a black t-shirt from before. He is facing the corner of the room, but turns around quickly, as if angry. There is a soft growl, bit it isn't clear whether it's coming from him or not.]'' [More extended footage from A Day in the Life. Vince, Evan, Jessa, and Ryan are crowded around a well. Jeff walks over.] '''Jeff: What did you guys find? Vince: An emp- Jeff: Oh, nice! Evan: Wanna move this over to the side? Jeff: Nah, let's just hold it up. We're gonna close it in a minute anyway. [A shot of Damsel in a purple shirt with matching boots, wearing a pink hat. She's in the corner of a white room, looking at her shoes. A door is to the left and the wall looks similar to the ones in the room Evan was in before. A small object is by her foot, probably a door stop. The lights flicker, but she takes no notice.] to the well. Jeff: Urgh. laughs. How many things do you think, like, died down there? [''Sparky on a carpeted staircase from the bottom. She seems to be looking past the cameraman at one point.]'' Recording of Jeff and Alex's mother: Goodnight. [Jeff holding his hat and standing on the porch of the house seen in ---. Evan is next to him.] Jeff: I'm doing this. I want to, but I don't like this. laughs. Vince: Are you sure? [Jeff lying on his bed, staring past the camera. White text reading "His" appears in the upper left corner, "loss" appears beneath and moves to the left of the screen a second later, and both words disappear after that as "blinds"'' replaces them, moving towards the right side of the screen.]'' [Another scene from A Day in the Life. Jeff and Jessa are on a trail holding hands. Text reading "him."'' appears to the left underneath'' "blinds".] Vince: Let's go. Jeff (maybe): How is it? to Jeff on his bed. The words are still there. segment from A Day in the Life where Jeff is introducing all the new people. Ryan, [http://everymanhybrid.wikia.com/wiki/Alex Alex, and Evan are visible in the shot.] Jeff: -er, Alex nods and "blinds" disappears. in bed, staring vacantly at the camera, "him." disappears. Jeff blinks at the last second. Notes *The font and layout of the text is reminiscent of the postcard, and the Centralia Note which have become associated with HABIT. *The two "Begin."s in the beginning are the third sighting of text surrounded by brackets after Slushpops and Suprises and Alex's fifth video. *The flickering lights in the clips with Evan and Damsel could be morse code. The video was uploaded with the tag "morse", which has since been taken down. Nothing with apparent meaning has been discovered yet. *Judging by the clips used, "His loss blinds him." obviously refers to Jessa as the first person Jeff lost. The second clip seemed to refer to Alex as a potential loss at the time the video was released, but after Ryan & the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT, that second loss could be refering to Ryan instead. *It may also be hinting that Jeff's loss of Jessa blinded him of Alex's injuries. *This video's title is 'H' in Morse code. *It was originally unclear who the female voice (in the clip of Sparky) saying "Goodnight" was. After One step forward, two steps back, we know that it was a cassette recording of Jeff and Alex's dead mother. *0:20-0:28 may be Jeff running from inHABITED Evan like in he video "Dead end with a pulse" External Links Video Category:Videos